The Present
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Continuación de The Lost Letter. Marin decidió seguir con su vida, olvidar el amor que sentía por Aioria y dejar aquello en el pasado. Pero ahora, casi 4 años después y con una pareja estable, Marin aun no es feliz. ¿Pero que sucederá cuando el caballero de Leo, comience a sentir irrefrenables celos hacia el novio de Marin? ¿Por fin admitirá lo que siente hacia la amazona?
1. Prologo

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen al señor Kuramada y la verdad, no hago esto para lucrar…mis bolsillos vacíos siguen llorando.

**Nota de autora: Este fic es la continuación de un oneshot mío de la misma pareja, "The Lost Letter", así que para los que no lo leyeron, les aviso…que lo lean, jujuju y para los que lo leyeron, les aviso que este prologo (junto con todo el fic) ocurre tres años después de The Lost Letter. Así que tenemos a un Aioria crecidito, wiiiiii!.**

**Nota 2: Este primer capitulo esta visto desde la perspectiva de Marin, por eso va en primera persona. **

**The Present**

**Por Core BloodDrinker**

Prologo:

"Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí.

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eras para mí y lloro."*

Pensé que lo había superado, que realmente te había olvidado. Pero no fue así, sigues ahí y no me dejas continuar con mi vida. Se muy bien que hace tres años atrás, cuando descubriste esa carta te diste cuenta que era mía. Entonces, si sabias que te amaba ¿Por qué seguiste tratándome igual? ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta que con cada abrazo que me dabas, se me erizaba la piel? ¿Que con cada beso inocente que rozaba mi mejilla, lo único que lograbas era que te amase más? Pensé, realmente quise hacerlo, que el amor que sentía por ti era un simple cariño. Pero luego me lanzas una de esas miradas extrañas, que hace que mi tonto corazón se lance a una loca carrera queriendo salir de mi pecho…esas miradas que me son imposibles descifrar. Una mirada que dice muchas cosas y a la vez, nada.

Pero hoy, lo que sucedió hoy me hizo dar cuenta que ya había llegado esa gotita que rebasa la copa.

Como ya es costumbre, tres veces a la semana desayuno en tu casa. Yo ya había terminado y como esa mañana llegaban nuevas discípulas, estaba bastante apurada. Me levanté, caminé dos pasos…y me tropecé con ese bendito zócalo de tu cocina que se obstina en estar mas levantado que los demás, zócalo que se ha cobrado varias victimas ya .Cerré los ojos, lista para recibir el doloroso impacto del piso contra mi mejilla y agradecí a los dioses de no llevar puesta la mascara…por que esta hubiese terminado implantada en mi rostro por siempre. Pero no fue con el frío piso con lo que me choque sino con un calido pecho, mientras que sentí que dos poderosos brazos me rodeaban el tórax. Es obvio que tus reflejos felinos, fueron más rápidos que mi precario equilibrio.

Levanté mi rostro con una sonrisa en mis labios y estaba a punto de decir _**'Que torpe que soy'**_ cuando me topé con tus ojos azules, los cuales me miraron con intensidad. No pude desviar la mirada, por que me quede atrapada en esas profundidades…como tantas veces me había sucedido ya. Y sentí como tu agarre se convertía en un abrazo, pude sentir tus manos apretarse mas contra la tela de mi camiseta, haciéndome sentir el calor de tus palmas. Mi corazón latió con una velocidad espantosa, tanto que temí escupirlo por la boca y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo estupida que había sido… yo nunca podría verte como un amigo, o un hermano mayor. Y cuando pensé que tus labios caerían sobre los míos, me soltaste como si yo quemara. Caí de rodillas, por que al estar apoyada en ti y soltarme tú, perdí el equilibrio por completo.

Era demasiado, mi orgullo yacía roto en el suelo y me sentí una tonta, una ilusa. Te agachaste y me miraste consternado. Un _**'¿Estas bien?'**_con tono preocupado salio de tus labios. Ni te mire, solo me levanté, asentí con la cabeza y me fui. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, pensando en que debería hacer ahora y sin darme cuenta llegue a las transitadas calles de Atenas. La gente se quedaba observándome, pero poco me importaba lo que pensaran de mi vestimenta. Lo único que rondaba mi cabeza era la idea de irme lejos de allí, quizás volver a Japón y nunca más retornar al santuario. Tan enfrascada iba en mis melancólicos pensamientos, que me choqué con alguien y caí de bruces al suelo. Ya era suficiente y aunque no era una persona violenta, levanté la vista dispuesta a maldecir al idiota que me había hecho caer.

-Perdóname- Me dijo el muchacho, mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Debía de tener la misma edad que yo y parecía sinceramente apenado por lo que acababa de hacer. Sabia muy bien que la culpa no había sido suya, si no mía… pensar en cosas que no tenían solución, no me llevarían a ningún lado. Era como dar vueltas en círculos, tonto y sin recompensa alguna.

-Gracias- Le agradecí y tomé su mano. Sus ojos color café me miraron aliviados. Ahora era yo la que me sentía apenada, por casi haberle gritado a aquel chico y descargado toda mi frustración amorosa en él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto realmente preocupado, mientras se acomodaba el largo cabello castaño (que llevaba atado en una coleta a la nuca), en acto de nerviosismo. Por dentro me reí, el era bastante flaco y sin músculos, y de estatura era igual que yo…o era que yo estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo de Aioria…rayos, ese no era momento para pensar en él. Volví mi vista al chico.

-Estoy bien- Le sonreí, con algo de nerviosismo e intentando no parecer demasiado… demasiado Shaina para estas situaciones. Por que mi amiga si hubiese descargado su frustración y aquel chico ya estaría ocupando una camilla de hospital.

-Soy Ezekiah- Se presento y tomo mi mano dándome un apretón. Su voz era cálida, amistosa y reconfortante. Su sonrisa sincera logro arrancarme una a mi, mis labios comenzaron a curvarse de a poco.

-Soy Marín- Mi sonrisa; que pensé que se me había perdido esa mañana; seguía allí en mis labios…es que la situación me pareció media cómica, su preocupación por el daño que me podría haber echo era risible.

-Te invito un café, para resarcirme del golpe que te hice pegar- Me invito con una simpática sonrisa. Acepté, por que después de todo lo que me había sucedido esa mañana, necesitaba despejarme. Así que sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, sin el pensamiento de que debía retornar al Santuario, tomé el brazo que aquel desconocido me ofrecía y me deje guiar por él. Ya nada importaba, que mas daba si le daba una oportunidad a un perfecto desconocido.

**Fin Prologo.**

* "Que Lloro" de Sin Bandera


	2. El León, El Águila… Y La Comadreja

**Nota de Autor: **_Para los que no entiendan donde nos paramos en la línea de tiempo con este fic, les doy un pequeño resumen. Esto forma parte de una saga de fics que comienza con Dark Whispers, mi primer fic de SS y en donde ambiento la trama de mis historias, allí comienza todo. Entonces, como los dorados me gustaban tanto, decidí revivirlos y aquí están. Claro que después de la lucha con Hades, pasaron unos años y ya no tenemos a un Aioria de unos 20 años, si no mas bien unos 24 años._

Capitulo I: "El León, El Águila… Y La Comadreja"

"_Loco, la soledad esta enloqueciéndome._

_Loco, la tristeza esta enloqueciéndome._

_Lo supe, que me amaste hasta donde aguantaste…_

_Y luego, un día me dejaste por otro._

_Preocupado… ¿Por qué me preocupo?_

_Preguntándome… ¿Qué es lo que hice?"_

**Un año después…**

El comportamiento de Aioria, últimamente, era bastante parecido al de un gato. Huía furtivamente de los entrenamientos, como un gato de un perro y se la pasaba la mayor parte del día arriba de un árbol… en ese aspecto estaba mas cerca de parecer ave, que gato. Y ahí se encontraba, sentado cómodamente en una gruesa rama de un viejo roble, tan alto que desde abajo no veías bien la punta y tan viejo, que Aioria suponía que estaba desde tiempos de cuando Dohko si era joven. Esta vez se había escapado de la casa de Camus, ambos habían decidido entrenar esa mañana… pero el rubio se aburrió y al menor descuido del francés, se escapó. Estaba demasiado distraído y casi ni se había dado cuenta que Camus lo había visto marchar, a punto de congelar a su amigo… lo hubiese hecho, pero últimamente Aioria estaba tan raro, que el acuariano prefirió dejarlo ir. Paso una de las hojas del comic que estaba leyendo, algo con que entretenerse mientras esperaba que cierta persona terminase de entrenar con las principiantes. Justo el día anterior, después de dos semanas, había vuelto a cenar con Marín. Últimamente estaban muy alejados, casi ni se veían y cuando el león la invitaba a salir, ella siempre salía con una excusa y declinaba la invitación. Pero hoy seria diferente, en el cine estrenaban una película de las que a ella gustaban y pensaba invitarla.

Después de esperar horas, el entrenamiento al fin había acabado, Marín al verle le saludó. Él le devolvió el saludo y bajo del árbol con un movimiento ágil, felino y tan característico de él. Tranquilo y alegre se acercó a la arena de entrenamiento, tarareando una canción de la cual no se acordaba el nombre, esa mañana todo parecía inusualmente perfecto. Pero había algo en el cuadro de Aioria que no era perfecto… ¿Por qué Marín corría en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba? ¿Por qué, entre risas, se tiraba encima de alguien que no era él? ¿Y por que, por todos los demonios, besaba a ese hombre que no era…?. Aioria sacudió la cabeza, alto…la pregunta era ¿Por qué besaba a ese desconocido? Y el 'Que no era él' era una mera equivocación de su subconsciente. Bufó casi riendo, confundido y atontado por esa súbita sensación de rabia, mientras se quedaba estático allí, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos. Se acercó con mas ligereza de la usual, sintiendo un sabor acre en la boca… ¿Decepción, acaso? Buena pregunta.

**-Marín-** Fue el esquivo saludo del santo dorado, mientras analizaba al palo de escoba que ella abrazaba. Bien, aquello si que era raro. No, no era que estaba celoso ni nada parecido ¿Por qué lo estaría? Marin era solo su amiga, su hermana ¿no? Solo quería comprobar quien era el mequetrefe, que no se merecía en absoluto a una de las mejores amazonas del Santuario.

**-Aioria, hola-** Le sonrió Marin, casi sin percatarse de la venita que latía en la cien derecha de Aioria. **-¡Ay! Que tonta, no los he presentado…el es Aioria-** Le dijo Marín al palo de escoba, mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y lo miraba de una manera que especial, manera que al león le hizo rechinar los dientes.

**-Hum-** La 'efusividad' del león hizo acto de aparición, sin interesarle si le caía bien al tipo ese o no, sinceramente no le importaba. Bien era conocido el carácter del Santo de Leo, solo simpático en ocasiones donde se sentía cómodo y realmente antipático cuando no estaba en sus 5.

**-Y él es Ezekiah…- **Se dirigió a Aioria, Marin parecía algo nerviosa con sus siguientes palabras. La amazona no era de ir diciendo por ahí detalles de su vida y algo le había dicho, en su interior, que Aioria no estaría demasiado divertido con la noticia. Tragó y luego lo dijo sin mas. **-…mi novio-**

**-…- **Aioria enmudeció y miro al tipo… ese ser desgarbado, con menos complexión física que un espantapájaros, enano y hermano gemelo de una comadreja ¿Era el novio de una de las amazonas más fuertes? **-Ah…que bien-** Cero emoción…en realidad había una emoción que aun le quedaba, la que respondía con mas fuerza…la ira contenida **-¿Hace cuanto…?-**

**-Seis meses-** Le contestó Ezekiah con seriedad, no le agradaba como ese tipo lo miraba, con esa arrogancia que comenzaba a molestarle. No le importaba quien fuese, solo se acercó mas a Marin de manera posesiva.

"Ah…" Quizás era casualidad, pero era el mismo tiempo que él y Marín habían dejado de verse…Aioria estaba enojado.

**-¿Emm, chicos?-** Les llamó la atención, la amazona sintió la tensión que crecía entre esos dos **-Aioria, íbamos a salir con Eze al cine, ¿Quieres venir?-** Le invito la pelirroja, con sincera alegría y Aioria no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que la había visto de ese modo.

'_Seguro irán a ver Thor 2' _ya que esa clase de películas eran las que les gustaban a Marín.

**-Iremos a ver Dirty Dance-** Le dijo Ezekiah, levantando el mentón y retando a Aioria a decir algo.

Aioria lo miró como diciéndole ¿y a ti quien te pregunto? Esa película, aparte de ser viejísima, era espantosa. Marín y él la habían alquilado por curiosidad, y era hasta el día de hoy que se reían de lo tonta que era. Aquello estaba realmente mal, no podía creer que realmente irían a ver esa película digna de museo histórico.

**-Todos lo días al mediodía, el cine Orfee se vuelve retro y hoy pasan esa película-** Explico Marín, que al decir 'esa película' destilo cierto desagrado, que oculto detrás de una sonrisa sutil. El león miro a Marín y supo lo que esta pensaba acerca de esa estupida película…sin duda la comadreja esa no la conocía como él. **-¿Vienes?- **Preguntó casi esperanzada, no quería pasar aquella tortura sola.

**-Err…tengo que entrenar-** Mintió… ¡Bah! Aunque en realidad, si Camus lo encontraba lo haría entrenar el doble.

**-Que pena…-** Suspiro Ezekiah, como si realmente lo lamentara. No debía fiarse mucho de Mr. Musculito, ya que ese era el que había hecho sufrir a su Marín. Sí, SU Marin, por que no pensaba dejarla sola con ese sujeto.

**-Sí… una lastima-** Aioria lo miró de reojo, había algo indescriptible que sentía… ¿Por qué se sentía tan… tan enojado?

**-… Bueno-** La amazona miró a los dos **-Me voy a bañar, así nos vamos-** Le dijo a Ezekiah **-Nos vemos Aioria-** Se marcho, dejando a los dos hombres solos…y rezando que, cuando volviese, ambos estuviesen en una sola pieza… preferentemente su novio, es que conocía demasiado bien a Aioria.

**-Y… ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?-** Preguntó el león, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mirando al enano con sus ojos azules. El silencio cayo ante ellos y las amazonas aprendices hacia rato habían dejado el campo de entrenamiento.

**-Un año-** Le contestó este con una gran sonrisa. Por supuesto que se estaba jactando.

**-Ah, mira… pues yo hace nueve años que la conozco-** Le dijo él, sonriendo con autosuficiencia… esto empezaba a parecer una competencia.

**-Ah, mira… que dato…interesante-** Siguió sonriendo, a pesar de que intentaba restarle importancia a aquello, después de todo Marin era su novia y no de él.

**-Sí, la conozco bastante, somos amigos desde hace mucho-** Se encogió de hombros, en un simple 'Soy muy importante para ella' y luego le sonrió.

**-Aja, yo también la 'conozco' bien-** Dijo remarcandó las ultimas dos palabras **-Me voy, que tengas buen día, eh- **Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y deseándole en realidad, que una de las columnas del santuario se le cayese encima. Dio media vuelta y caminó camino a la casa de Marin y Aioria pensó en decirle a Atena que volviese a implementar la regla de 'No hombres' en el recinto de las amazonas. Se quedo pensando en lo que la comadreja le había dicho: _'La conozco bien'_. Acaso había insinuado que… que había tocado a Marín con esas manos indignas, que él…que esa comadreja había echo algo con ella.

**-Oh, Aioria, ¿Qué haces?-** Shaina se paró delante de un Aioria…perdido mentalmente. La amazona de cabellos verdes enarco una de sus cejas, pensando que Aioria al fin se había vuelto completamente loco.

**-… Shaina-** Aioria cayó de la nube negra en la que se encontraba y miró a la peliverde, que en sus brazos sostenía a Camila, la nueva habitante de dos meses del templo de capricornio.

**- ¡Tío, tío!-** Una vocecita le gritó con insistencia. Aioria bajo la vista y se encontró con la versión miniatura de Shura: Pablo. **-Upa-** Exclamó este con alegría, mientras extendía sus manos hacia su tío. A tío Aioria le volvió el humor al ver a su sobrino y lo alzó en brazos, pensando cuanto había crecido el chico. **-¿Cómo estas? Campeón-** Le preguntó al pequeño de tres años, mientras guardaba en una parte de su cerebro lo sucedido con Marin.

**-¡Bien! Estuve entlenando-** Lo ultimo se lo dijo con expresión solemne. Aioria sonrió, por que él había sido testigo de uno de esos entrenamientos: Shura practicaba y Pablo se le paraba al lado sacudiendo su bracito y gritando Excalibur… que en su vocabulario, vendría a ser algo como: '¡Ecalibuu!'

**-Me parece muy bien-** Le dijo el santo dorado y Pablo le sonrió, mostrándole todos los dientes, mientras que sus ojos verdes lo miraban con picardía **-Serás un santo dorado como nosotros-** Le revolvió los cabellos que ostentaban un verde oscuro, muy parecidos a los de su madre.

Shaina los observó a ambos con una sonrisa, la maternidad la había ablandado y aun era algo a lo cual no se acostumbraba mucho. Camila abrió los ojos, que eran de un chocolate oscuro… iguales a los del padre, miro a su mamá y entre un raro gorgojeo, le sonrió. **-Se despertó, debe de tener hambre-** Dijo la madre, sonriéndole a su beba **-Pablo, vamos- **Le dijo a su hijo, el cual se encontraba bastante entretenido hablando con Aioria. Pero Camila podía ponerse bastante insistente cuando tenia hambre, era mejor no hacerla esperar.

**-Ufa-** Exclamó desanimado el pequeño, él quería jugar mas y si volvían a casa, su mamá le iba a poner a hacer cosas.

**-Shaina, espera-** Le paró Aioria, que aun sostenía en brazos al mini había algo que necesitaba saber.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Había impaciencia en el tono de la amazona, no le gustaba que la entretuviesen mucho cuando tenia cosas que hacer. Shura sabía muy bien eso, no solía molestarla cuando estaba así. Una buena manera de mantener el matrimonio sobre ruedas.

**-¿Tu…sabias que Marín, emmm, tenia novio  
?-** Preguntó, tratando que no pareciese tan importante… cosa que no le salió.

**-Ah, sí, hace un montón que salen. A mi me parece un flacucho que no vale nada, pero allá ella-** Hizo una mueca con la boca, que Aioria no llego a ver ya que la amazona llevaba puesta la mascara. Directa como siempre, a ella no le interesaba no decir lo que pensaba.

**-Aja-** Asintió el león, tratando de no exteriorizar lo que sentía por dentro. Al parecer todos sabían, menos él… que era su mejor amigo **-Ve con tu mamá-** Dejo a Pablo en el suelo **-Me voy, tengo que hacer un par de cosas-** Saludó con la mano y se marchó, mas rápido de lo usual.

Shaina lo vio alejarse, una sonrisita se formo en sus labios.

**-¿Ta tliste el tío?-** Preguntó Pablo mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá.

**-El tío es un tonto-** Le contestó a su hijo _'Y espero que se de cuenta rápido de lo que le pasa' _ pensó para si.

Aioria caminó de vuelta para su casa, sin fijarse con quien se cruzaba en el camino. Preguntándose por que se sentía tan mal al enterarse de que Shaina sabia lo de Marín… ¡Y hacia mucho! **-¡Demonios!-** Golpeó con fuerza la pared, lleno de frustración… ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto la situación? Al él que le importaba si Marín tenia o no novio… pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le molestaba… no, no, corrección: no le molestaba que tuviese novio **-No, claro, como me va a molestar que mi mejor amiga tenga novio, si ella es feliz, yo también-** Volvió a golpear, esta vez la victima fue una de las columnas de su templo **-Lo que me molesta, es que no me lo haya contado. Sí, por eso me siento así- **Golpeó mas fuerte **-¡Y encima el tipo es… es… un mequetrefe escuálido, feo y… y- **Aioria callo el berrinche, por que en el otro extremo del pasillo se acercaba alguien, mas precisamente, una mujer. **-¿Quién eres?-** Preguntó de mala manera, por que no le gustaba que entrasen a su templo sin ser invitados.

**-No seas tan brusco-** Le contesto la mujer al llegar delante de él. Una voz grave y llena de insinuaciones, lleno el ambiente. Aioria la examinó con bastante desconfianza, por que no había sentido su cosmos al entrar y no importaba si era un humano ordinario, de igual manera debía de poder sentirlo. Debía de medir un metro sesenta, cabello largo y rubio, tan claro que parecía blanco. Ella lo inspecciono con sus ojos celestes, tan claros que parecían un estanque de límpida agua **-Tu debes de ser Aioria-** Le dijo con voz ronca.

**-Eh… sí, pero…-** Él alzo una ceja y miró a la desconocida. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

**-Soy amiga… casi pariente de Saori-** Le informó, se miró las uñas y dijo aquellas palabras con notable desagrado.

Aioria frunció el seño, acaso había denotado asco en la voz de la mujer al decir Saori… quizás se lo había imaginado. La señorita Atena… ¿Amiga de esa mujer? Que usaba jeans apretados, botas rojas con taco aguja y una musculosa roja que dejaba poco a la imaginación… no, Atena era pura y…

**-Emm, querido, mis ojos están acá… no acá-** Señalo la intrusa hacia sus pechos y sonrió de manera sensual.

**-¿Qué insinúa…?-** Dijo medio ofendido mirándola, esta vez, a los ojos.

**-Bueno, ahora quiero que me lleves a…-** Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

**-Espera-** Se paró en seco **-¿Quién rayos eres?-** Ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse y eso que solía tener mas paciencia con las mujeres.

**-Por Zeus-** Suspiro fastidiada **-Me puedes decir Ana- **Había intimidad en aquella voz, confianza y algo mas que Aioria no quiso descifrar. La mujer lo miraba con los parpados caídos, invitadores y sus labios rojos se curvaban hacia arriba.

**-¿Te puedo…?-** Alzó una ceja casi sin entender demasiado.

**-Al parecer lo que me dijeron de ti, era verdad- **Los ánimos parecían haberse ido, la mujer ya estaba poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

**-¿Quién te hablo de mi?-** Ahora estaba enojado y ya no lo ocultaba.

**-A ver…-** Hizo memoria **-Me cruce con un tal Shura, ¿Puede ser?-** Preguntó, Aioria asintió con los ojos entrecerrados **-Bueno, me dijo que eres impulsivo, que no piensas antes de actuar y que eres lento. Y luego me encontré con un hombre de pelo azul y largo… medio despeinado, que me dijo que eras un bruto…-**

**-¿Un bruto?-** Dijo sorprendido. '_Voy a matar a ese maldito artrópodo' _pensó.

**-Y me dijeron lo mismo: que eres un lelo, falto de inteligencia, cero raciocinio…- **Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos, largas uñas pintadas de un rojo furioso.

**-¡Ya entendí!-** Le corto el palabrerío, apenas conteniendo su rabia.

**-Ok. Ahora, entre nosotros, si sigues con ese carácter querido, nunca vas a conseguir nada-** Le aclaró ella, sonrisita sabedora de por medio. Aioria la miró, hablaba como si fuese una vieja de sesenta años con tremenda experiencia… y sin embargo, de los diez y nueve años no pasaba.

**-Quiero ir al…umm, ¿Cómo era? Saorita me dijo que hay un lugar donde las personas se ven cinco veces más grandes de lo normal. Es como las tragedias en el anfiteatro…-** Dijo entre pensativa y emocionada.

**-¿Estas hablando de un cine?-** Pregunto él. Ahora estaba realmente confundido, aquello era una de las situaciones mas raras que había vivido en su vida.

**-¡Eso era!, un cine-** Dijo curvando sus labios rojos en una sonrisa.

**-¿Dónde vives, en una botella?-** Le preguntó asombrado. Como no iba a saber lo que era un cine…había nacido ayer acaso.

**-Ja ja ja ja, eres un cielo, querido-** Rio ella encantada, con aquella voz ronca y sensual.

Después de viajar en taxi… que Aioria pago, llegaron al centro comercial. Ana caminaba colgada del brazo de nuestro querido gatito, asombrada con todo lo que veía y Aioria…bueno, el santo iba con la cabeza gacha, por que además de que la gente se quedaba mirando su brillante armadura, lo miraban por que Ana gritaba a cada rato: _'Ay, mira, mira' _y_ '¿Oh, que es eso?' _cada vez que veía algo y lo peor fue cuando dijo: _'¿Qué es eso, un caballo?'_ Cuando vio pasar una motocicleta.

**-Esto es el cine-** Aioria hizo un ademan con la mano, abarcando toda la extensión de la entrada del cine. **-Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora nos vamos-** Dijo sin mas. Por que estaba con la armadura y estaba llamando demasiado la atención, a pesar de que ya todo el mundo sabia de su existencia, la de los Santos de Atena.

**-¡Entremos!- **Gritó sin prestarle atención, por que le encantaría ver una de esas películas y hacia tanto que no salía.

**-Otro día, sí-** El se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, con o sin ella. No era su niñera.

**-Yo quiero ahora-** Aquella oración salio con tono caprichoso y Aioria por un momento pensó que hablaba con una niña de 5 años.

**-A ver si me entiendes, ahora no…-** Aioria callo, por que por sobre la cabeza de Ana vio a Marín y a la comadreja que doblaban la esquina, dirigiéndose al cine… miró la cartelera del cine que rezaba en letras azules 'Cinema Orfee' –Maldición- Masculló entre dientes. De todos los cines que había, tenían que ir a parar a 'ese'.

**-¡Yo quiero entrar!-** Grito más caprichosa y la gente comenzaba a verlos.

**-Shhh-** La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastro detrás del gran cartel que anunciaba la película del día.

**-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-** Pregunto ella algo molesta, nadie osaba decirle que no.

**-Shh, jugando a las escondidas, tu cállate-** Le susurró sin darle importancia.

**-¿…A las escondidas?-** Se quedó pensativa.

Mientras que Ana trataba de dilucidar lo que el gatito le había dicho, este espiaba desde su escondite a la pareja. Marín caminaba al lado de 'ese' y 'ese' la abrazaba. Y al parecer le contaba algo gracioso, por que Marín reía complacida.

**-Estas rompiendo…-** Avisó Ana, o eso quiso hacer al ver como Aioria apretaba con fuerza el cartel, hundiendo sus dedos en el grueso papel. La pareja al fin entro al cine y Aoria sintió algo bullir dentro de si.

**-Vamos-** Tomó a Ana del brazo y la incorporó.

**-¿A dónde?-** Preguntó con curiosidad, tonta no era y presentía que algo pasaba.

**-¿No quieres ir al cine?-** Le preguntó brusco, mientras rebuscaba dinero en los pliegues de su armadura y sus ojos buscaban la taquilla. Compró dos entradas al despistado vendedor, mientras dejaba el dinero y comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro del cine.

**-Sí-** Aceptó antes que él se retractase y lo siguió.

Se sentaron dos filas detrás de la feliz pareja y para Aioria comenzó la sesión de tortura… Primero: por que todo lo comestible que Ana veía, quería y el pobre de Aioria termino gastando un montón de dinero en palomitas de maíz, golosinas y gaseosas. Y segundo y lo más martirizador: las demostraciones de afecto por parte de la comadreja hacia Marín.

**-Grrrrrrrrrrr-** Un leve gruñido se escapo por lo labios de Aioria, gruñido que Ana llevaba una hora escuchando.

**-Querido, ¿Te pasa algo?-** Preguntó con ironía **-Es por la pelirroja-** Sonrisita socarrona de por medio. Aquello era divertido.

**-No-** Dijo secamente el león, mientras se hundía en la butaca. Ana sonrió, le encantaban los chismes amorosos, los triángulos… y ella había participado en unos cuantos, que tiempos aquellos.

Luego de esa tortura digna de cualquier prisión del Hades, Aioria y Ana volvieron al santuario y en el trayecto la muchacha no ceso de hablar y Aioria se preguntaba si esa mujer respiraba en algún momento. El león decidió poner modo off y solo asentía con la cabeza. Solo pensaba en lo que había visto en el cine y cuanto le había molestado.

**-Hasta… nunca-** Murmuró Aioria, antes de cerrarle la puerta de su casa en la cara a Ana… y luego cerró todas las puertas, ventanas y cualquier rendija que encontrase por su casa, no sea cosa que la mujer se colase por cualquier hueco y siguiera con su incesante parloteo.

Ana se quedo parada delante de la puerta unos minutos, anonadada… ¡Nadie la trataba así! Los hombres solían caer rendidos a sus pies, menos este y eso había quedado mas que claro **-Lastima que no me queda tiempo- **Se lamentó mientras subía las escalinatas **-Aunque quizás pueda ayudar en algo-** Regaló un sonrisa cómplice a la noche, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a maquinar algún plan divertido.

**-¡GRRRRRRR!-** Un gruñido estremeció la casa de leo **-¡Demonios!-** Aioria golpeó con furia el muñeco de goma espuma y caucho que utilizaba para descargarse… **-¡Mierda!-** La cabeza del muñeco voló por los aires y chocó contra la pared, para caer dramáticamente al suelo… por lo menos, así lo proceso el cerebro de Aioria, cerebro que aun no procesaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento: ¿Furia? ¿Impotencia? ¿…Tristeza? **-Ese idiota no me va a quitar a Marín-** Susurró. **-Por que ella es mi amiga y me tiene que dedicar tiempo a mi también- **Golpeó el estomago del maltrecho muñeco.

**En el recinto principal…**

**-¡Ay querido, acá estabas!- **La voz de Ana retumbo en el salón empedrado, aun no entendía ese mal gusto por tener esa clase de edificaciones, con la modernidad que había hoy en día.

Escuchó Saori aquellas palabras, que en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala de estar y para desgracia suya, esas voces se aproximaban desde el pasillo directo a donde ella estaba. Se levantó sigilosamente del cómodo sillón rojo y trato de escabullirse por la ventana. Pero justo cuando levantaba la falda de su vestido y pasaba una de sus piernas por la ventana, tratando de no rasgarse las medias de seda….claro esta. Esas dos personas a las que quería evitar, entraron por la puerta.

**-Acá estabas, sobrinita-** Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

**-Primita, ¿Cómo estas?-** Dijo el hombre que se encontraba al lado de Ana, alto y bien parecido. Sus ojos eran igual de insinuantes que los de Ana y sin embargo, había una especie de soñadora visión en ellos.

**-Ho…hola-** Saludó Atena a la rubia pareja, mientras que con disimulo se acomodaba la falda **-Ana, Nicholas ¿quieren sentarse?-** Dijo con cierto fastidio, pero sin perder la elegancia.

**-No hace falta tanta formalidad, llámanos por nuestro nombre…primita-** Dijo Nicholas con una sonrisa…que daba para desconfiar.

**-Sí querida, estamos en familia como para seguir llamándonos de ese modo-** Le animo Ana.

**-¿Quieren sentarse? Afrodita, Eros-** Miro irritada a su tía y primo mitológico, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sillón rojo y se preguntaba que querían ellos dos, después de tantos años. Nada bueno de seguro.


End file.
